Black Christmas
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: 7 murid menerima surat ancaman pembunuhan yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah selama liburan 8 hari. Mereka mulai terdesak dan mencurigai satu sama lain. Pertanyaannya, apakah monster itu dibuat atau dilahirkan? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: halooo, kali ini author kembali bkin fic misteri-thriller-psychological. terus yang humor mana? fic GakuxLuka yang humor untuk sementara author tunda dulu. oh iya fic kali ini kyknya bakal beraura berat dan gelap. tapi setidaknya author akan mencoba menyelipkan beberapa scene romance untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana tegang yang berat. jujur saja, sebenarnya author juga mikir-mikir lagi mau tetep post fic ini atau enda, soalnya author sendiri kurang yakin fic bertema psychological ini akan menarik buat pembaca. jadi, author butuh dukungan pembaca buat lanjutin fic ini, entah itu dukungan maju atau mundur wkawkkwkw. kalau memang fic ini tidak cocok untuk dilanjutkan maka author akan men-delete nya hehehehehe, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan memberikan masukan ya:)

Summary: 7 orang murid menerima surat ancaman pembunuhan yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah selama liburan 8 hari. Mereka mulai terdesak dan mencurigai satu sama lain. Pertanyaannya, apakah monster itu dibuat atau dilahirkan?

Warning: DARK THEME, bacaan psikologikal, eyd amburadul, bacaan berat, nyaris tidak ada humor, typos

Rated : Teen (dark theme)

Disclaimer : I don't own any Vocaloid characters.

* * *

Voca Gakuen adalah sekolah terbaik dimana sekolah ini menjadi tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid pintar dengan IQ yang sangat tinggi. Semua itu berkat peraturan sekolah yang sangat ketat, sangat jauh berbeda dari sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Di sekolah-sekolah umum, biasanya siswa diperbolehkan untuk melakukan aktivitas lain di luar belajar, tidak bagi pelajar Voca Gakuen. Di benak setiap pelajar Voca Gakuen, yang ada di kepala mereka masing-masng hanyalah kata 'belajar'. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Sungguh menyedihkan memang, tetapi itulah yang membuat sekolah itu menjadi sekolah terbaik.

Kenapa Voca Gakuen disebut sekolahan terbaik? Pertama-tama yang membuat sekolah ini sangat unggul adalah system keamanannya yang luar biasa canggih, hampir di setiap ruangan, entah itu kelas atau asrama putra dan putri semuanya dilengkapi CCTV otomatis yang hanya akan merekam pada saat kamera mendeteksi adanya suatu gerakan. Kedua, bangunan Voca Gakuen ini sangat luas dan lumayan rumit, bangunan arsitektur maupun interiornya sangat bangus dan modern. Ketiga, sekolah ini terletak di perbukitan yang sepi, sehingga proses belajar-mengajar dapat berjalan tanpa hambatan dari luar seperti kebisingan suara kendaraan aau semacamnya.

_**24 Desember 2012**_

Hari ini adalah awal dari libur musim dingin kami, sebagian besar siswa yang merasa diri mereka 'terpenjarakan' memilih untuk segera angkat kaki dari asrama sekolah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing selama liburan. Namun diluar dugaanku, ternyata ada segelintir orang yang memilih untuk menetap di asrama, sama seperti diriku. Ya, dalam liburan musim dingin ali ini, segala sesuatunya akan berubah hanya dalam beberapa hari.

Libur sekolah selama 8 hari ini akan menjadi memori yang tidak akan pernah kami lupakan seumur hidup kami. Aku, dan juga yang lain harus memutar otak kami untuk bertahan hidup dalam permainan yang tak satu pun dari kami sadar telah dimulai. Apa yang akan menimpa kami selanjutnya merupakan awal tragedi di sekolah kami, satu persatu dari kami mungkin akan mati. Bahkan setelah waktunya tiba, tak seorang pun di antara kami yang bisa menemukan jawabannya.

_Are monsters made or born?_

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Namaku Gakupo Kamui, murid tahun kedua yang dijadikan role model murid teladan di sekolah. Pada liburan kali ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dan lebih memilih menetap di sekolah. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat bus-bus yang mulai berangkat satu persatu melintasi gerbang dan meninggalkan sekolah. Setelah gerbang benar-benar tertutup rapat, aku beranjak masuk ke dalam bangunan karena angin beserta salju yang turun semakin kencang, udara jadi semakin jauh lebih dingin dari beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Jadi seperti inikah rasanya berjalan-jalan di dalam sekolah yang sangat sepi? Sekolah ini bagaikan villa pribadi saja dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Aku tentu bisa memakluminya, kami semua tidak diperbolehkan pulang kecuali pada libur 8 hari ini. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, kegiatan yang kami lakukan selama berada di sekolah hanya belajar, belajar dan belajar. Jarang sekali kami melakukan kegiatan diluar itu. Oleh karena itu kami hanya punya lapangan indoor serba guna, hanya digunakan ketika ada pelajaran PE saja.

Koridor panjang yang menghubungkan sekolah dengan asrama putra kini hanya aku saja yang berjalan melaluinya. Sepanjang koridor dipajang beberapa foto siswa-siswa teladan yang nilai-nilainya tidak pernah di bawah 95, entah itu alumni atau bukan. Apakah di sana ada fotoku? Ha, tentu saja tidak. walaupun aku bisa dibilang sangat pintar tapi aku tidak se jenius itu. Tapi salah seorang yang fotonya terpajang di sana, tahun ini juga memutuskan untuk menetap di sekolah.

Aku mengamatinya tanpa ekspresi, sama seperti orang yang ada di foto yang kulihat sekarang, wajahnya begitu datar tanpa ekspresi. Tak lama setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamarku sendiri.

Aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Sesuatu yang menurutku sangat janggal dan aku ingin menginvestigasinya hingga tuntas. Meja belajarku segera kuhampiri, lalu aku membuka laci paling atas, menarik keluar beberapa barang yang menumpuk di dalamnya hingga aku melihat objek yang kucari.

Sebuah amplop hitam, tanpa nama pengirim maupun ditujukan kepada siapa. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukannya diselipkan tepat di bawah pintu kamar, siapa saja bisa meletakkan atau menjatuhkannya begitu saja, tetapi kalau sampai diselipkan sudah jelas kepada siapa surat ini ditujukan. Merasa masih sulit percaya, aku membuka kembali amplop hitam itu dan menarik 1 lembar surat yang juga berwarna hitam sembari duduk di kursi. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya aku membaca ulang surat itu, surat misterius yang tidak kumengerti kenapa ditujukan padaku. Isi surat itu begitu sederhana, hampir seperti puisi cinta yang tak terbalas, hanya saja di akhir isi surat itulah yang membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya setiap aku membacanya.

Kali ini aku terus memandanginya, dari atas sampai bawah, dan aku masih saja tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Isi surat ini hanya terdiri dari beberapa rentet baris kalimat yang dicetak dengan tinta warna putih. Aku memutar-mutar, memeriksa segala sudut kertas, lalu menerawangkannya pada lampu belajarku yang menyala dengan terang, hasilnya? Nihil.

"Bagi 7 siswa bodoh yang memilih untuk menetap di sekolah selama liburan 8 hari ini diharapkan untuk segera melapor ke cafeteria sekolah. Saya ulangi, bagi 7 siswa bodoh yang memlih untuk menetap di sekolah selama liburan 8 hari ini diharapkan untuk segera melapor ke cafeteria sekolah segera."

Suara panggilan yang berasal dari speaker yang dipasang di ujung kamarku itu membuyarkan aktivitas menelitiku seketika. Ketika melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding, aku baru sadar sekarang sudah jam makan malam. Aku segera memasukkan kembali surat itu kedalam amplopnya dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Di ruang cafeteria sekolah, hanya ada seorang siswa disana yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam sambil menghiasi meja makan dengan serbet-serbet dan gelas-gelas wine yang masih kosong. Pemuda itu mendorong kereta penyajian sambil sesekali meletakkan piring, garpu dan sendok hampir di setiap sudut meja. Samar-samar si pemuda mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu pelan, namun karena suasana sekitarnya sangat hening maka mudah sekali baginya untuk mendengar suara langkah kaki itu. Sang pemuda menoleh kebelakang sebelum ia sempat meletakkan kedua gelas yang ia genggam di kedua tangannya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink panjang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh, Megurine-san." Lalu si pemuda kembali terdiam, tidak tahu harus melanjutkan bicara apa ketika ia memandang gadis itu hanya diam saja melihatnya. "Eumm, Sensei memintaku untuk mengatur semua ini."

Si gadis yang bernama Luka Megurine itu hanya diam saja, tidak berniat membalas ucapan sang pemuda walau hanya sepatah kata. Suasana kembali hening, dari ujung penglihatannya ia dapat melihat sang pemuda di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangan menuju subjek yang berada di belakangnya. Spontan gadis itu juga ikut menoleh ke belakang.

Gakupo berjalan dengan santainya melintasi mereka berdua menuju meja makan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah orang-orang yang dilintasinya. Gakupo memilih tempat duduk di ujung meja sisi kiri, sedangkan Luka memilih tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Gakupo. Walaupun duduk mereka berseberangan, mereka berdua menolak untuk saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Whoaa, mari kita lihat murid-murid yang memutuskan untuk menetap di sekolah pada malam natal tahun ini, kita mendapati si role model murid teladan, Gakupo Kamui yang sangat diinginkan oleh beberapa orang tua untuk dijadikan menantu mereka." Kata salah seorang pemuda berambut biru yang baru saja tiba di cafeteria sambil merekam suasana sekitarnya dengan handy cam miliknya. Pemuda yang bernama Kaito Shion itu segera memalingkan handy cam nya menghadap Luka lalu kembali melanjutkan komentarnya. "Oh, ternyata sang _diva_ sekolah juga memutuskan untuk menetap di sekolah, Yap, Luka Megurine."

Tindakan Kaito yang layaknya seorang reporter itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Luka yang menyiratkan betapa tidak sukanya dia diperlakuan seperti itu. Kaito menyadarinya sehingga secara perlahan-lahan ia memalingkan kameranya menuju sang pemuda yang menata meja makan seorang diri tadi.

"Hemm, lalu siapa kau?" Kaito meng-zoom kameranya supaya dapat membaca label nama yang terpajang di dada kanan pemuda itu dengan baik. "Kagamine Len, kau murid baru itu?"

Si pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut mengangguk ringan sambil mengamati 2 orang lain yang memasuki ruangan secara bersamaan. Tentu saja para pendatang baru itu juga tidak luput dari rekaman kamera Kaito.

"Whoaa, si jenius Honne Dell juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Dan..oh- si malaikat Rin juga! Liburan kali ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Sekalipun begitu, para pendatang baru juga sama diamnya dengan mereka yang sudah duduk di tempat pilihan masing-masing. Tak satupun dari mereka saling mengobrol atau semacamnya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi se pendiam apapun seorang individu. Mereka seolah-olah tidak terusik dengan keheningan cafeteria dan justru malah menikmatinya. Malam natal yang dingin dan sepi.

Kaito hendak merekam siswa terakhir yang masih beranjak menuruni tangga menuju ruang cafeteria, tetapi begitu ia menyadari siapa orangnya, niatan untuk merekam lebih lanjut segera diurungkannya. Kaito kemudian mematikan handy cam nya yang hampir low bat dan segera memilih tempat duduk yang masih kosong sambil mendengus kesal.

Pendatang terakhir itu adalah Miku Hatsune, gadis periang yang paling suka mengerjai teman-temannya, bertindak kasar dan egois sesuka hatinya. Tidak banyak orang yang menyukai Miku, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada. Karena Miku selalu bertindak semena-mena dan gegabah. Gadis itu menghampiri meja makan lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia sambil memasang tampang sinis yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Hooo, ternyata Bakaito juga memilih untk tetap di sini rupanya. Kenapa? Takut dijadikan budak oleh orang tuamu jika kau pulang?" seperti itulah kata-kata yang dengan mudahnya meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Miku. Entah Kaito tersinggung atau tidak, Miku tidak dan tidak akan pernah mau peduli.

"Diamlah, _troublemaker_! Tidak ada yang memintamu berkomentar." Jawab Kaito tidak kalah ketus karena jengkel.

Suasana menjadi semakin tegang, namun sebelum ketegangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, Hakuo-sensei telah datang lebih dulu dan mencairkan suasana segera.

"Hah kalian berdua ini, sampai kapan kalian mau terus-terusan seperti ini? Sudah-sudah, jangan lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian! aku menyuruh kalian kemari supaya kita bisa merayakan malam natal bersama. Mari kita mulai acara makan-makannya."

Setelah itu Hakuo-sensei mengeluarkan botol wine yang ia sembunyikan di balik mantel tebalnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Malam ini spesial aku akan menjamu kalian minum wine, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa atau aku akan berada di dalam masalah besar." Lalu ia menuangkan isi botol itu satu persatu ke dalam setiap gelas kosong yang ada. Dan setelah selesai, ia hanya meletakkan botol itu begitu saja lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa. "Bersulang!"

Tanpa ambil pusing acara makan segera berlangsung. Selama acara makan malam mayoritas dari mereka memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan cerita Hakuo-sensei, hanya Kaito atau Miku saja yang sesekali menimpali cerita Hakuo-sensei.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tahu apa sebabnya aku harus menemani kalian di sekolah ini?"

Tak seorang pun mejawab.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu ya. Baiklah, beberapa tahun yang lalu ada seorang siswi yang memutuskan untuk menetap di sini. Sepanjang liburan ia tetap belajar, belajar dan belajar. Hingga hal yang tak terduga terjadi padanya," suasana yang pada awalnya terasa hangat kini menjadi sangat intens. Rata-rata dari mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh melihat Hakuo-sensei, menandakan mereka penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Dell dan Gakupo tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap melanjutkan menyantap steak mereka. "Saat itu ia hendak istirahat sambil minum kopi di ruang santai. Sepanjang berjalan dari kamarnya ia terus menggumamkan lagu natal. Sayangnya gadis itu kurang hati-hati ketika menuruni tangga luar sehingga ia terselip dan jatuh terguling dari tangga. Karena tidak ada seorang pun untuk menolongnya, gadis itu kemudian meninggal karena gegar otak berat yang dideritanya, tubuhnya membeku tertimbun salju sepanjang liburan."

Miku tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Siapa suruh dia belajar saat liburan? Kau tahu, belajar saat liburan itu ada kutukannya. Kurasa gadis itu adalah salah satu korbannya."

"Tch, kutukan 'dilarang belajar saat liburan'? bukannya itu hanya karanganmu saja? Kau kan pemalas."

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak?"

"Kau ini-"

"Sudah-sudah. Aku bercerita bukan untuk membuat kalian berdua berdebat lagi. Aku hanya menceritakan alasan kenapa harus ada guru yang mendampingi apabila ada murid yang memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Hanya itu saja."

Baik Kaito dan Miku sama-sama buang muka. Tampak sekali rasa kebencian mereka semakin bertumbuh subur. Gakupo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan garpunya.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Suara apa? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa." Timpal Kaito merasa tidak mendengar suara apapun.

"Hee, bukankah kau tuli? Makanya kau menggunakan alat Bantu pendengaran itu." Sahut Miku penuh sindiran. Senyum Kaito hilang dalam sekejap, digantikan dengan tatapan penuh amarah yang mati-matian ia tahan.

"Suara bel." Kata Gakupo pelan. "Seseorang menekan bel gerbang sekolah."

Hakuo-sensei segera berdiri dan mengikhlaskan diri untuk pergi mengecek siapa yang membunyikan bel malam-malam begitu. Namun beberapa siswa laki-laki, termasuk Gakupo, memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Hakuo-sensei.

Tumpukan salju di luar begitu tebal. Salju yang turun juga semakin lebat, mereka harus cepat-cepat mengecek gerbang sekolah dan kembali masuk ke dalam sebelum mereka membeku di luar sana. Gedung sekolah dan gerbangnya terpisah oleh jalanan yang kini menjadi hamparan salju putih yang sangat luas. Mereka mengecek gerbang, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Aneh.

"Lalu siapa yang membunyikan bel tadi?" kata Hakuo-sensei sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kebingungan.

"Sensei, lihat!" sahut Len cepat begitu ia menemukan sesosok yang terkapar di atas hamparan salju putih di luar gerbang. Sosok itu terlihat begitu tak berdaya, terlihat seperti tertidur, hanya saja…

"Sensei, dia terluka!"

Bercak-bercak merah yang mewarnai salju di sekitarnya itulah yang membedakannya dari orang yang tertidur di atas salju.

* * *

_Aku terus memikirkannya. Sejak kapan semua itu dimulai?_

_Kau mengotoriku, membuatku tampak menyedihkan_

_Kau membuatku menjadi monster di ujung ruangan_

_Kau mendiamkanku_

_Kau mempermainkan harapan-harapan palsuku_

_Kau mengambil satu-satunya yang kumiliki dan meletakkannya di lehermu_

_Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan kau melepaskan_

_Kau menghapusku dari pandanganmu_

_Dan yang terakhir, kau mengambil posisiku_

_Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru_

_Setelah delapan hari, berjalanlah menyusuri pohon Zelkova_

_Di bawah menara jam kau akan menemukan seseorang mati_

_Di malam Natal, aku mengutukmu_

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **jadi gimana buat first chap ini? cukup menarik? kalau iya nanti author lanjutan lagi hehehe. ngomong2 sbnrnya author terinspirasi dari 1 drama, tapi author agak kurang puas karena romancenya yg sangat minim walopun ada potensi romance. maka jadilah author bikin fic ini, dengan harapan bisa menyelipkan beberapa romance. author mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers yang mau membaca fic gaje ini _ tolong bantu beri author masukan supaya author tau harus berbuat apa di chap selanjutnya, hehehehe :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Gakupo segera memanjat gerbang sekolah yang lumayan tinggi itu dengan lincah dan mudah. Tidak sampai menit berikutnya, pemuda berambut ungu itu sudah berdiri di balik pagar dan menghampiri sosok yang tergeletak itu. Pertama-tama pemuda itu mengecek dari mana sumber cairan berwarna merah itu berasal, setelah memastikan luka-luka seseorang itu tidak fatal, Gakupo membalikkan badan orang yang sedang tengkurap itu lalu mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Paman? Paman, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ungghh…"

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, paman itu membuka kedua matanya, meliha sekitarnya lalu tatapannya fokus pada wajah orang yang menolongnya. "Di mana ini?"

Di belakang Gakupo, Hakuo-sensei, Len dan Kaito yang mengikutinya segera menghampiri target mereka dengan senter kecil di dalam genggaman mereka masing-masing. Hakuo-sensei, sebagai guru olahraga ia adalah orang yang setidaknya paling berpengalaman di dalam memberikan pertolongan pertama diantara mereka yang ada di sana. Dengan segera guru pelatih olahraga itu mengecek luka di dahi si orang asing yang mengucurkan darah walaupun alirannya tidak begitu deras.

"Maaf, anda berada di Voca Gakuen. Kami akan membawa anda ke dalam untuk segera mengobati luka di dahi anda. Apakah anda mampu berjalan?"

Sang pendatang baru itu hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah sambil memasrahkan dirinya dibopong oleh orang-orang yang lebih muda darinya itu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Setibanya di ruang UKS, pria asing itu segera dibaringkan di atas kasur oleh Hakuo-sensei. Len segera mencari obat-obatan yang kira-kira diperlukan untuk mengobati luka si pria asing itu, sedangkan Gakupo hanya berdiri mematung di sebelah meja telepon. Hakuo-sensei tampak sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kotak P3K untuk mencari kapas bersih, lalu menetesinya dengan alkohol.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, tuan? Apa anda masih merasa sangat pusing? Atau ada bagian lain yang terluka?" Tanya Hakuo-sensei sembari membersihkan luka di dahi pria tak dikenalnya itu.

"Ah, tidak kok, hanya sedikit pusing saja. Aku yakin sebentar lagi rasa pusing ini akan segera hilang."

"Boleh kami tahu siapa nama anda?"

"Kiyoteru Hiyama, salam kenal." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum hangat walaupun sesekali ia meringis kesakitan karena luka di dahinya. Hakuo-sensei yang sudah selesai membersihkan luka itu segera memasukkan kembali alkohol ke dalam kotak lalu meraih obat yang ia butuhkan.

"Namaku Hakuo Yowane, seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini." Setelah selesai mengoleskan obat, Hakuo-sensei memanggil Len. "Len, tolong letakkan obat ini di tempat asalnya."

"Baik, Sensei."

"Ermm, kalau saya boleh tahu, kenapa anda bisa sampai luka-luka seperti ini?"

Pria yang bernama Kiyoteru itu hanya tersenyum masam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hakuo-sensei. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, mungkin karena merasa tertolong.

"Tadi di tengah jalan salju longsor dengan hebatnya, sehingga mobil kami terkena imbasnya. Hanya aku saja yang selamat dengan luka di dahi ini. Awalnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi jalan satu-satunya itu benar-benar terblokir dengan sempurna. Makanya aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali datang kemari." Mendengar cerita panjang lebar Kiyoteru, Hakuo-sensei hanya mengangguk-angguk paham sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata 'oh…'

Gakupo yang hanya diam saja di situ dan mengamati memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu, merasa tidak enak karena hanya dirinya saja yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pemuda itu melihat-lihat sekitarnya dan menemukan telepon tepat di sebelahnya, tiba-tiba di kepalanya muncul ide yang cemerlang. Gakupo mengangkat gagang telepon, menekan beberapa tombol lalu menunggu hingga telepon tersambung.

"Oh, hallo, kami menemukan seorang pria yang terluka di Voca Gakuen karena kecelakaan, ah, apa bisa dikirim ambulans segera? Saya takut korban menderita gegar otak. Oh…sebentar," Gakupo menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya lalu bertanya pada si korban salju longsor. "Hiyama-san, apakah anda masih merasa pusing berkepanjangan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak merasa pusing lagi sekarang walaupun rasanya lelah sekali."

Pemuda itu kembali menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinganya dan melanjutkan pembicaraanya, "Ia bilang baik-baik saja, oh begitu…baiklah, terima kasih." Dengan begitu Gakupo mengakhiri pembicaraan dan mengembalikan gagang telepon sesuai posisi semula.

"Dikarenakan salju longsor tadi ambulans tidak akan bisa datang, jadi anda terpaksa harus menunggu di sini selama 8 hari. Apa hal itu mengganggu anda?"

"Oh, tentu tidak. Aku cukup berterima kasih karena sudah ditolong, err…siapa namamu anak muda?" Kata Kiyoteru terputus ketika ia sadar ia belum tahu nama pemuda yang satu ini.

"Gakupo Kamui, paman."

"Ah, ya, terima kasih banyak ya, Kamui-kun."

"Atau mungkin ada anggota keluarga atau teman yang dapat dihubungi?"

Pria itu segera berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan mengambil secarik kertas dari kantong celananya dan memberikannya pada Gakupo. Kertas yang diberikan itu berisi nomor telepon, entah anggota keluarga pria itu atau temannya Gakupo tak tahu. Tetapi Gakupo tetap menelepon dan memberi kabar kepada siapapun yang memiliki nomor tersebut. Sedangkan Len pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan memberi tahu yang lain tentang orang asing yang baru saja mereka tolong ini.

Saat itu Kaito sedang berdiri di depan menara jam yang letaknya berada di tengah halaman sekolah yang luas tertutup salju putih. Jam yang terletak di ujung menara itu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Pemuda itu terus mengamati jam sambil merekamnya dengan handy cam kesayangannya itu. Karena terlalu fokus, Kaito tidak menyadari ada seseorang tepat di belakangnya, hingga kepalan salju yang mendarat dengan sempurna di kepalanya, barulah ia menoleh ke arah sumber tawa seseorang yang telah melemparinya salju.

"Haish, kau lagi kau lagi, menyebalkan sekali."

Mendengar keluhan yang dilontarkan Kaito, sosok yang melemparinya gumpalan salju tadi kembali melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kali ini salju itu meleset karena Kaito menundukkan kepalanya tepat pada waktunya.

"Miku! Hentikan! Aku tidak suka rambutku basah karena salju! Belum lagi kalau kameraku terkena air."

Miku terkekeh senang, pelan-pelan ia menyusuri permukaan salju yang licin dengan hati-hati supaya tidak terpeleset. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong mantelnya supaya tidak mati rasa karena dingin. Malam ini udaranya memang benar-benar ekstrim.

"Ayolah, aku kan Cuma bercanda, apa kau sebegitu dendamnya sampai-sampai tak mau memaafkanku?" kata Miku masih dengan unsur-unsur kesinisan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, seolah-olah seperti mencurigai Kaito. Si pemuda kembali menoleh melihat gadis itu walaupun ia sendiri berjalan menjauh.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin memulai pertengkaran denganku lagi?"

"Hee, masih pura-pura tidak tahu, huh? Apa aku perlu mengucapkannya _to the point_?"

"Kalau kau terus-terusan bersikap tidak jelas seperti itu mana aku-"

Kaito jatuh terduduk ketika tiba-tiba Miku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, nafas gadis itu terengah-engah, tatapan matanya tidak terlihat usil lagi, tetapi terlihat marah dan kesal. "Hei, apa yang kau mau?!"

"Kau sebegitu bencinya padaku sampai-sampai ingin membunuhku kan?! Kau sangat benci padaku sampai-sampai kau juga ingin mengutuk ku dan kau masih pura-pura tidak tahu! Keterlaluan!" bentak Miku dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, sedangkan Kaito hanya terperangah mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengutuk mu atau entah apalah itu."

Mku dengan kasar merogoh kantong mantelnya, menarik sebuah amplop hitam lalu melemparkannya dengan kasar pada Kaito. "Lalu siapa lagi yang mengirimkan surat ini kalau bukan kau?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu! Bukan aku yang mengirimkan surat itu!"

Emosi Miku semakin menjadi-jadi, serasa seperti tidak puas kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak mengaku kalau semua itu adalah perbuatannya. Miku cukup yakin kalau Kaito-lah pelakunya, tidak diragukan lagi!

"Hatsune-san, hentikan tindakanmu itu." Sela seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang berdiri di belakang Miku. "Tidak hanya kau, aku juga menerima amplop hitam itu."

Kedua mata Kaito membulat, sama terkejutnya dengan Miku. "Kau juga menerima surat itu, Gakupo?"

Dengan tenang Gakupo mengangguk lalu ia mengeluarkan surat hitam miliknya sendiri dan menunjukkannya pada Kaito. Ternyata tidak hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di sana, Len juga hadir di tempat itu. Pemuda berambut kuning itu juga merogoh-rogoh kantong mantelnya lalu mengeluarkan benda yang sama persis seperti yang ada dalam genggaman Gakupo sekarang.

"Aku juga menerima surat hitam ini."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Kaito juga mengeluarkan benda hitam yang lagi-lagi sama. "Kita semua mendapat surat ini, eh?"

Udara di luar sangatlah dingin, membuat ke empat murid itu memilih untuk kembali ke dalam gedung dari pada berlama-lama berdebat atau berunding di luar. Mereka tiba di depan pintu kaca yang tebal dan kedap suara, Miku yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan dinginnya udara malam itu berusaha mendorong dan mendobrak pintu sekuat tenaga.

"Sial, kita terkunci di luar!"

Len dengan wajah innocent nya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu lalu menggesekkannya pada mesin yang tertempel di dipintu, lalu suara 'ting' dapat terdengar, menandakan system kunci pintu sudah terbuka.

"Sensei bilang system keamanannya sudah diubah lagi sebelum para teknisi ikut pulang pada liburan kali ini."

Tanpa mendengar cerocosan Len lebih panjang lagi, Miku segera masuk dan melompat-lompat di atas karpet tebal, berharap salju yang menempel di sepatunya dapat turun. Setelah itu gadis itu pergi begitu saja entah kemana.

" Hah, seharusnya aku memilih pulang saja pada liburan kali ini." Ucap Kaito dengan nada sedikit menyesal sambil membersihkan kameranya dari salju. Gakupo menoleh begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa menurutmu surat itu hanya sebuah _'joke'_?"

"Hee, tentu saja! Aku sudah berpikir begitu sejak awal." Jawab Kaito enteng. Kali ini ganti Len yang bertanya.

"Lalu…kenapa kau memilih untuk tetap di sini?"

"Aku kan seorang jurnalis." Kata si pemuda berambut biru itu bangga sambil memamerkan handy cam nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Gakupo dan Len sendirian.

"Apa menurutmu semua ini hanya _'joke'_ biasa?" Len hanya diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Atau…ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik isi surat ini?"

_Aku terus memikirkannya. Sejak kapan semua itu dimulai?_

_Kau mengotoriku, membuatku tampak menyedihkan_

_Kau membuatku menjadi monster di ujung ruangan_

_Kau mendiamkanku_

_Kau mempermainkan harapan-harapan palsuku_

_Kau mengambil satu-satunya yang kumiliki dan meletakkannya di lehermu_

_Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan kau melepaskan_

_Kau menghapusku dari pandanganmu_

_Dan yang terakhir, kau mengambil posisiku_

_Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru_

_Setelah delapan hari, berjalanlah menyusuri pohon Zelkova_

_Di bawah menara jam kau akan menemukan seseorang mati_

_Di malam Natal, aku mengutukmu_

Di lain sisi asrama, Hakuo-sensei mengajak si pendatang baru berjalan menyusuri lorong berlapiskan kaca tebal ala minimalis yang menyambungkan gedung sekolah dengan asrama guru. Pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Hakuo-sensei itu tertegun begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu keamanan yang segera dibuka oleh Hakuo-sensei dengan menggunakan kartu miliknya.

"Sistem keamanan di sini benar-benar ketat sekali." Komentar pujian itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut seorang Kiyoteru Hiyama, kagum dengan teknologi canggih yang diterapkan sekolah itu.

"Ya begitulah, lebih-lebih system keamanan di asrama guru. Dulunya tidak se-ketat ini, tapi karena insiden 5 tahun yang lalu system keamanannya dibuat seperti ini."

"Di sekolah ini pernah terjadi insiden?"

"Begitulah, ada beberapa anak jenius yang membobol system keamanan, ia membakar kamar guru yang sangat dibencinya." kata Hakuo-sensei sambil mendorong pintu kaca itu untuk memasuki ruangan selanjutnya. Kiyoteru mengikutinya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak itu?"

"Siapa? Mereka yang melakukan perbuatan itu?"

"Ya."

"Mereka lompat dari atap sekolah. Surat kematian yang mereka tinggalkan berisi tentang komentar mereka 3 tahun di sekolah ini seperti sebuah mimpi buruk."

Kedua mata merah ruby Kiyoteru melihat lantai yang sedang dipijaknya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar kabar sedih semacam itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hal-hal yang menyedihkan seperti itu pernah terjadi di sekolah terbaik seperti Voca Gakuen ini.

"Mimpi buruk ya…kalau begitu anak-anak di sini sedang berada di dalam mimpi buruk seseorang."

"Hmm?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

* * *

_Keesokan paginya…_

_**25 Desember 2012**  
_

Luka melemparkan amplop hitam yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya dengan ringan, amplop itu mendarat dengan sempurna di tumpukan-tumpukan amplop hitam yang lain di atas meja. Pagi itu mereka semua berkumpul di lounge untuk membahas surat hitam yang mereka terima itu. Hanya ada para murid saja yang berkumpul pagi itu. Luka kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong mantel abu-abunya. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Dell, satu-satunya orang yang belum mengeluarkan surat hitamnya.

"Aku membuangnya ke tong sampah." Suara beratnya itu terdengar begitu _emotionless_, seolah-olah Dell bukanlah manusia melainkan robot ajaib. Yang lain tetap diam, hanya Len saja yang berkomentar.

"Kau membuangnya begitu saja?"

"Hu uh, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya jadi kubuang saja."

Gakupo yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam sambil mengamati kemudian bersuara. "Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sini?"

"Karena aku belum bisa memecakan rumus fisika terakhir yang kupelajari."

Gelak tawa Miku terdengar bersahabat pagi itu, gadis itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan dan berdecak pelan.

"Sudalah, surat-surat itu pasti hanya perbuatan usil seseorang."

Luka menatapnya lekat-lekat. Susah sekali membedakan apakah tatapan itu berarti baik atau tatapan sinis. Mungkin diva sekolah itu sudah cukup terbiasa melakukannya tanpa ia sadari. Sesuatu yang paling sering ditemukan dari gadis bertipe tsundere.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, seseorang yang sangat bodoh sudah melakukan perbuatan konyol ini, beri tahu Hakuo-sensei saja." kata Luka dengan nada mengejek, lalu ia menunjuk Hakuo-sensei yang berada di di luar ruangan sedang berjalan bersama pria asing yang kemarin mereka tolong itu.

"Kalau kita memberitahunya, ia akan segera menemukan siapa pelakunya untuk kita walaupun ia harus bersusah payah mengecek setiap kamera CCTV yang ada di sekolah ini. Bagaimana? Mau menemukan siapa pelakunya dan membuktikan bahwa kita semua tidak bersalah?"

Suasana hening, tidak seorangpun bersuara. Hanya langkah kaki sensei dan Kiyoteru yang semakin mendekat sajalah yang terdengar. Ketujuh murid itu saling pandang satu sama lain, menebak-nebak di dalam benak mereka masing-masing siapa gerangan yang berani melakukan perbuatan semacam ini. Gadis tsundere itu kini menoleh pada Gakupo dengan tatapan yang sama mengejeknya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kan? Bagaimana kalau surat ancaman itu nyata? Kita akan mendapat hukuman, nilai-nilai kita akan dijatuhkan drastis. Lalu pada akhirnya kita tidak akan direkomendasikan ke universitas terbaik."

Suara berisik pintu terbuka terdengar mengisi ruang lounge yang sangat sepi itu. Kedua pria yang jauh lebih tua dari pada mereka segera masuk dan menghampiri mereka. Refleks Gakupo mengambil kembali amplop hitam miliknya dan menyembunyikannya di balik mantelnya sendiri, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh kelima murid yang lain tepat pada waktunya sebelum Hakuo-sensei benar-benar berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berkumpul di sini? Apa kalian tidak mau makan pagi?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Semuanya memilih untuk membisu.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Apa ada yang salah?"

Gakupo bangkit berdiri pertama kali. "Tidak ada, Sensei." Lalu keenam murid yang lain ikut berdiri menyusul Gakupo.

Hakuo-sensei tersenyum senang lalu ia mengenalkan pria di sampingnya kepada murid-murid lain yang belum tahu tentang keberadaan pria itu. Kiyoteru sendiri tampak senang bertemu dengan pemuda-pemudi di hadapannya, sebagai tanda senangnya, se-ulas senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Mari kuperkenalkan, ia adalah orang yang kita tolong kemarin."

Kiyoteru menambil satu langkah kedepan lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Maaf kalau keberadaanku di sini merepotkan. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai longsoran salju yang menutupi jalan itu disingkirkan."

Hakuo-sensei menambah penjelasan dari Kiyoteru yang menurutnya kurang lengkap. "Pria ini adalah seorang dokter, lebih tepatnya seorang psikolog."

"Whoooaa…" kata Kaito terkagum-kagum dan tidak menyangka kalau liburan mereka kali ini akan ditemani oleh seorang dokter. Setidaknya ia merasa lebih tenang mengetahui ada dokter di sekolah itu, kalau-kalau ada yang sakit selama liburan setidaknya dokter itu bisa membantu mereka.

"Kalian bisa menceritakan problem-problem yang kalian miliki padaku kalau kalian mau. Tenang saja, rahasia apapun itu akan tetap tertutup rapat bersamaku." Kata Kiyoteru menawarkan bantuan konseling pada murid-murid yang mungkin saja mengalami stress selama ini karena kewajiban belajar mereka yang ekstrim.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Setelah makan pagi kami ditugasi untuk membersihkan tumpukan salju yang sangat tebal di halaman sekolah. Kenapa harus dibersihkan? Kalau tidak nanti sekolah ini bisa-bisa terpendam salju sepenuhnya. Hahahaha, tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Kami semua ikhlas melakukannya, kalau aku sih rela karena aku merasa tidak ada kerjaan. Pada awalnya kami memang benar-benar membersihkan tumpukan salju, lama-kelamaan sebagian dari kami mulai bermain-main dengan salju, menyekop salju lalu melemparkannya tinggi-tinggi. Kegiatan membersihkan pun tergantikan dengan perang lempar salju. Cukup menyenangkan memang, kami semua tertawa lepas, asik mengerjai satu sama lain walaupun kami tidak begitu dekat. Kecuali aku dan Luka.

Aku melihat gadis itu tersenyum senang walaupun akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk di pinggiran sambil menyaksikan perang salju antara Kaito dan Miku yang jarang sekali akur seperti ini. Len yang awalnya hanya diam saja akhirnya juga ikut terkena imbas lemparan salju meleset yang dilemparkan Kaito. Sama seperti Len, Rin pun juga begitu. Sedangkan Dell, pemuda yang nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum itu akhirnya menampakkan sedikit senyum tipis di wajahnya yang datar itu selama melihat teman-temannya sedang asik berperang.

Diam-diam aku juga tersenyum, sedikit, melihat Luka yang tampaknya cukup senang. Karena terlalu lama memandangnya, ia menoleh melihatku. Kami beradu pandang, kedua matanya melihatku, memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum. Aku segera memalingkan muka dan kembali melihat perang salju yang semakin tidak terkendali di depanku. Sejauh ini aku belum terkena satupun lemparan salju meleset. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah yang lain tiba-tiba wajahku terasa dingin. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat, merasakan partikel-partikel es yang kini mengotori wajahku mulai berjatuhan. Dari jauh aku mendengar tawa Kaito dan Len yang membaur, menertawakan ku. Mereka terdengar begitu senang karena berhasil melempar target tepat pada sasarannya, yaitu aku. Jack pot.

"Awas ya kalian! Rasakan ini!" kataku sambil tertawa saat membalas melempari mereka. Sadar atau tidak akhirnya aku jadi ikut-ikutan di dalam perang salju itu.

Dari ujung pandanganku, aku melihat Hiyama-san mengamati kami dari atas balkon sambil tertawa melihat tingkah kami yang seperti anak kecil. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku untuk bertanya pada dokter muda itu. Penasaran kenapa aku memanggilnya dokter muda? Walaupun ia adalah orang yang paling tua diantara kami, umur Hiyama-san masih 29, cukup muda untuk seorang dokter bukan? Tanpa kusadari aku berjalan mendekati Hiyama-san dengan membawa surat hitam milikku.

"Ermm, tadi kau bilang kau adalah seorang psikolog kan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Untuk sekarang begitu."

"Apa kau bisa membaca kondisi seseorang hanya dengan melihat kata-kata yang ditulisnya?"

Hiyama-san mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tampak sedang berpikir lalu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh, seseorang yang kukenal…ia menulis semacam puisi yang isinya…" rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya pada Hiyama-san. Walaupun aku tahu ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ahli dalam bidang semacam ini, tapi tetap saja, bagiku ia tetaplah orang luar. Aku sedikit ragu ia akan menjaga rahasia ini. Bagaimana kalau ia mengatakannya pada Hakuo-sensei? Habislah kami semua.

"Isinya adalah sesuatu yang orang lain tidak boleh tahu?"

"Benar."

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia tersenyum lalu berkata "Tenang saja, pendeta dan psikolog harus menjaga rahasia klien mereka. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Jawaban itu ia lontarkan seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiranku seperti membaca buku. Kurasa ia memang seorang master psikolog. Harus kuakui ia berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang akan kuceritakan padanya tidak akan bocor kemana-mana. Aku menyodorkan surat hitam itu padanya, lalu ia membacanya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai ia selesai membaca barulah ia berkomentar tentang hasil analisisnya terhadap surat itu.

"Siapapun yang mengirim surat ini berada dalam keadaan yang berbahaya. Depresi serius, orang ini harus secepatnya diberi pertolongan."

* * *

**Len's POV**

Tadi aku sempat melihat Gakupo-san bercakap-cakap dengan Hiyama-san di atas balkon. Lalu aku melihat Gakupo-san menyodorkan surat hitam miliknya pada dokter. Aku sungguh penasaran sekali pada apa yang kira-kira dikatakan oleh dokter itu tentang surat-surat hitam yang kami terima. Dan kini aku melihat kesempatan terbuka untuk menanyai Gakupo-san tentang surat itu. Di lounge hanya ada aku, Gakupo-san dan Rin.

"Tadi aku melihatmu bercakap-cakap dengan Hiyama-san tentang surat itu. Bagaimana responnya?"

"Si pengirim surat tidak bercanda." Gakupo-san menggosok-gosokkan sol sepatunya di karpet dengan wajah tertunduk, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terus memandangi Rin yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melangkah mendekati Rin, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kagami-san, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Erm...surat itu, kapan kau menerimanya?"

Dari air mukanya, aku tahu Rin sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun ia tipikal orang yang sangat pro dalam hal menutupi rasa kalutnya dalam waktu singkat, sehingga keterkejutan sesaatnya tadi tidak begitu nampak. Rin mencopot kedua earphone yang menempel di telinganya lalu menoleh melihat Gakupo-san dengan santai seolah-olah pertanyaan Gakupo-san barusan hanya pertanyaan biasa.

"Satu hari sebelum liburan."

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di lokerku."

Jawaban-jawaban singkat itu tampaknya memuat Gakupo-san sedikit gusar, tapi Rin tetap menunjukkan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah hal yang mereka bahas sama sekali tidak penting. Seperti itulah Rin, sepintas kau akan melihatnya seperti orang yang pasrah-pasrah saja, tapi sepintas lagi kau akan melihat ia sebagai sosok yang super santai dan tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Apa surat itu merupakan alasanmu memilih untuk tidak pulang?"

Rin tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Itu sebagai penghormatanku. Seseorang sangat membenciku sampai-sampai ia ingin membunuhku. Tidak sopan kan kalau aku pulang begitu saja."

Dari jauh sekalipun raut bingung Gakupo-san tampak jelas sekali di mataku. Tidak diragukan lagi, pasti Rin telah memberikan jawaban yang aneh-aneh dan susah untuk dianggap masuk akal padanya.

"Apa kau punya dugaan siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini?"

"Monster di ujung ruangan barangkali? Mungkin saja begitu. Aku sering melihat monster itu terduduk di ujung kamarku."

"Monster? Seperti apa wujudnya?"

"Seperti anak kecil. Separuh wajah sebelah kirinya berwarna biru. Tapi aku juga pernah melihat monster itu dengan wujud dewasanya. Yang aku tahu tentang monster itu hanyalah ketertarikannya pada Megurine-san."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pernyataan Rin tentang monster di ujung ruangan itu membuat Gakupo merasa semakin tidak enak. Ia ingat betul istilah itu juga tertera di surat hitam yang mereka terima. Jika pemikirannya benar maka…

Tapi ini sungguh aneh. Baik Gakupo maupun Len tidak yakin kalau semua informasi yang diterimanya dai Rin ini merupakan informasi yang rasional. Apa yang dimaksud Rin dengan monster di ujung ruangan? Hantu atau semacamnya? Tapi isi surat dan pernyataan Rin barusan terlalu kebetulan sekali untuk dikatakan 'kebetulan'. Tapi kini yang jelas Gakupo mengerti 1 bagian dari isi surat itu.

_Kau membuatku menjadi monster di ujung ruangan_

Kalimat itu menerangkan tentang Rin.

Kini kedua pemuda itu sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Baik Gakpo dan Len sama-sama sibuk membongkar-bongkar berbagai macam dokumen tentang murid-murid yang bersekolah di Voca Gakuen. Lembar demi lembar dibuka satu persatu. Semua ini adalah ide Gakupo yang berpikir bahwa mungkin yang dimaksud 'monster di ujung ruangan' oleh Rin adalah orang yang di wajahnya ada tanda lahir yang mencolok. Tapi sejauh ini foto-foto yang dilihatnya tidak menunjukkan itu.

"Hee, lihat." kata Len bersemangat. Spontan Gakupo menoleh ke sebelah. "Kau terlihat imut sekali waktu kecil."

Oh, ternyata Len menemukan dokumen tentang Gakupo. Si pemuda yang dokumennya dibaca itu hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan mencari-cari foto yang ia inginkan, sementara Len melanjutkan membaca biodata Gakupo.

"Cita-cita menjadi dokter…role model mu adalah ibu. Aneh, tidak biasanya anak laki-laki menuliskan role model mereka adalah ibunya." Kata Len terus mengomentari biodata Gakupo yang tidak digubris oleh si pemilik dokumen. Barulah Len sadar seharusnya ia tidak mengucapkan hal-hal tentang role model secara sembarangan. Pemuda pecinta pisang itu melihat kolom yang bertuliskan 'ibu, meninggal karena kecelakaan'. Detik itu juga mulutnya terkunci rapat, tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia meminta maaf pada Gakupo.

"Hng, ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau bersaudara dengan Kagami-san." Len terlonjak, tidak menduga kalau Gakupo menemukan biodata miliknya sendiri. Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit lalu mulai bercerita tentang kisahnya dengan Rin.

"Kami memang saudara kembar, tapi waktu kami masih bayi orang tua kami bercerai. Aku ikut ayah dan Rin ikut Ibu. Kami baru bertemu kembali saat aku masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Hoo, sejarah yang panjang."

Setelah beberapa jam mencari-cari dokumen yang mereka cari akhirnya mereka menyerah. Mungkin warna biru di wajah si monster yang dikatakan Rin itu bukan tanda lahir? Sejauh ini Gakupo dan Len tidak menemukan satu lembar pun foto seseorang yang di wajahnya terdapat tanda lahir yang mencolok.

Ketika hendak pergi ke asrama putra, mereka bertemu dengan Dell yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dekat tangga sambil membaca buku. Ia tampak tenang sekali dan tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran kedua pemuda yang lain.

"Honne-san, apa ada seseorang di sekolah kita yang di wajahnya ada tanda biru?" Tanya Gakupo entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang super diam ini? Dell hanya diam saja walaupun kini ia sedang memandang Gakupo dengan wajah datarnya. Len merasa tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Dell, sehingga ia menjawab pertanyaan itu menggantikan si pendiam.

"Percuma kau bertanya padanya. Jangankan wajah satu sekolah, wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya sendiri mungkin ia tidak hafal." Jawab Len acuh tak acuh.

Si jenius berambut abu-abu itu menutup bukunya lalu berdiri. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat tampak berpikir.

"Kalimat '_Kau menghapusku dari pandanganmu'_. Apa itu menerangkan tentang diriku?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Kalimat itulah yang paling mendekatiku dari ke delapan dosa yang tertulis di dalam surat."

Saat tiba di persimpangan antara menuju ke asrama dan ruang makan, Gakupo berpamitan pada Len dan Dell karena ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Di kamar, Gakupo sepintas melihat selebaran yang dulu pernah ia remat-remat karena sedang kesal lalu dilemparkannya begitu saja di lantai. Dipungutnya selebaran itu dan dilihatnya isi selebaran yang sudah kucel itu. Setelah melihat-lihat beberapa saat Gakupo menggulung selebaran itu lalu bergegas pergi mencari Luka yang ada di asrama putri.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju pintu keamanan asrama putri. Bel yang ada di sana segera kupencet, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Luka yang selalu menawan dari balik pintu kaca bening itu.

"Kau tahu benar kan kalau cowok tidak boleh masuk ke asrama putri? Apa kau berniat melanggarnya?"

"Aku ingin Tanya sesuatu."

Luka melepaskan gagang pintu dan membiarkanku masuk. Pintu keamanan ini terhubung oleh sebuah lorong panjang dengan dinding kaca di sepanjang koridor. Kulihat Luka bersandar di sisi dinding sambil bertumpu pada besi pegangan yang ada di sana. Awalnya ia hanya diam aja, namun kemudian ia menulis-nulis sesuatu di dinding kaca yang berembun.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Apa kau ingat kejadian setelah festival di musim gugur tahun pertama? Saat itu kau diikuti oleh seseorang. Kau masih ingat?"

Gadis di hadapanku ini menghela nafas panjang. Lalu aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Seseorang mengirimkan surat tanpa nama padamu dan kau berpikir seseorang sedang mengawasimu diam-diam. Kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya."

Luka menoleh melihatku dengan tatapan seperti biasanya, namun ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah ketika aku menyinggung-nyinggung soal kasus USB. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit murung saat ia mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa waktu silam yang menurutnya kelam, tapi itulah awal hubungan kami dimulai.

Saat itu kami hanyalah teman biasa. Suatu hari Luka datang kepadaku dengan wajah sembab, ia memintaku untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Luka bercerita bahwa ia merasa ada stalker yang senantiasa mengikuti dirinya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan stalker itu mengirimkan memo pada Luka yang berisi petunjuk dimana Luka terakhir kali meletakkan USB nya saat si pemilik USB sendiri lupa meletakkannya dimana. Luka datang padaku dan menceritakan semua ketakutannya itu dan sejak saat itulah aku bertekad melindungi Luka apapun yang terjadi. Sejak itu juga Luka menjadi kekasihku. Sayangnya, di awal tahun kedua hubungan spesial kami berakhir sampai di situ.

"Mengingat apa yang kulakukan waktu itu…aku berlari padamu. Aku sangat takut…bisakah kau melindungiku? Tidakkah aku sangat imut dengan ekspresi ketakutan seperti itu?" kata Luka sambil mengingat-ingat memori antara dirinya dan diriku yang entah menyakitinya atau tidak aku tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak benar-benar bertingkah seperti itu."

"Aku merasa kau sangat romantis. Aku bagaikan artis pemeran utama yang sedang dalam dillemma, tapi aku punya seorang pangeran di sebelahku."

Kemudian mantan kekasihku ini berjalan selangkah mendekat padaku, menatapku penuh selidik.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau menggali-gali kenangan romantisku?"

"Salah satu surat dari si stalker yang kau berikan padaku tanpa kau baca waktu itu…waktu itu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan surat itu. Jadi aku mempublikasikannya di selebaran sekolah atas namaku. Kupikir dengan begitu si stalker akan menyerangku atau berhenti melakukannya. Tapi kau tidak menerima surat-surat apapun lagi setelahnya." Aku menyerahkan selebaran kumal dan menunjukkan postingan surat si stalker yang terletak pada ujung bawah lembaran dan memintanya untuk membacanya sendiri.

_Kau jahat_

_Kau bersinar tanpaku_

_Kau membuatku yang sudah jatuh kedalam kegelapan jatuh lebih dalam_

_Namamu sungguh buruk_

_Aku tidak bisa menyebut namamu_

_Kau jahat ketika kau tertawa_

_Harapan-harapan palsuku menjadi racun dan membuatku sakit_

"Kenapa kau mempublikasikannya?"

"Jika kau tidak tahu kalau itu dia, surat ini hanya terbaca seperti puisi cinta. Tapi di dalam surat itu disebutkan tentang 'harapan-harapan palsuku' yang juga tertulis di surat hitam itu."

Aku merasakan Luka mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Kalimat '_Kau mempermainkan harapan-harapan palsuku'_ itu tentang diriku. Lalu…" ia menatap kedua mataku lekat-lekat, mata biru aquamarine nya yang begitu indah membuatku terhipnotis dan tidak bisa tidak memandang wajahnya. "'_ Kau mengambil satu-satunya yang kumiliki dan meletakkannya di lehermu'_ itu tentang dirimu."

Setelah itu diantara kami berdua begitu hening, bahkan suara angin lewat pun tidak ada. Hanya deru nafas kami yang terdengar. Luka membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia membelakangiku, kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju ke arah memasuki asrama putri.

"Tentu saja orang itu ingin membunuh kita. Hati seseorang secara tidak sengaja telah digunakan sebagai alat untuk membantu dalam urusan cinta pertamaku." Kini ia tersenyum pahit. "Aku mengakuinya."

**To be Continued**

* * *

A/N: okeee, melihat respon dari pembaca dan reviewers, saya akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan fic ini. sebenarnya di chap kali ini author mau lanjutkan lebih panjang lagi, tapi begitu liat word count nya sudah 4800an ya sudah deh author potong sampai di sini dulu. di sini Luka nya kaku sekali ya? ya begitulah, tapi lama-lama mencair sendiri kok dianya.

terima kasih banyak buat readers dan reviewers yang mau memberikan waktunya barang beberapa menit saja untuk membaca fic ini, author tak akan pernah lupa kebaikan kalian (alay mode on) huehehehe, adieu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"Ini tidak masuk akal. Tujuh penerima surat tetapi ada delapan dosa. Sama sekali tidak sesuai bukan?"

Saat itu Gakupo, Len, Kaito dan Miku sedang duduk-duduk di lounge sambil membahas tentang surat-surat hitam itu. Gakupo menjelaskan bahwa beberapa bagian dari surat itu pasti menerangkan orang-orang yang menerima surat itu. Tapi di tengah pembahasan mereka menemukan kenyataan yang janggal. Sejauh ini, jumlah penerima surat hanyalah mereka bertujuh, tapi kenapa di sana tertulis delapan dosa?

"Tidak juga, di sini ada seseorang di antara kita yang melakukan banyak kejahatan untuk dua atau tiga orang sekaligus. Yaitu kau, Miku." Kata Kaito dengan tenang, menggoda amarah Miku untuk segera bangkit. Merasa dirinya dituduh, Miku tidak langsng marah, ia hanya melemparkan tatapan 'berani-beraninya kau' pada Kaito.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana kita bertujuh terhubung satu sama lain." Sela Gakupo sebelum terjadi perang dunia yang kesekian kalinya diadakan di antara Miku dan Kaito. "Baiklah, dimulai dari diriku saja. Aku terhubung dengan Luka, selain itu pada tahun pertama aku sekelas dengan Hatsune-san dan sekarang aku sekelas dengan Kagami-san. Bagaimana denganmu, Len?"

"Ermm, tahun ini aku sekelas dengan Honne-kun, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja."

Entah setan apa yang sedang menghinggap di pikiran Kaito, pemuda itu kembali tersenyum usil. "Pikirkan lagi baik-baik, apa Miku tidak pernah mencuri uangmu sebelumnya? Atau mungkin ia pernah menamparmu?"

"Sekali, waktu festifal musim gugur tahun lalu."

Kedua alis Miku menyatu begitu mendengar ucapan Len, merasa privasinya terusik. "Kapan aku melakukannya?"

Len tampak berpikir kembali, menimbang-nimbang antara memberi tahu gadis itu begitu saja atau memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya dari pada menimbulkan emosi yang meluap-luap dari Miku.

"Kelas kami waktu itu jualan sandwich, kau pergi tanpa membayarnya."

"Tuh, kan apa kubilang." Ucap Kaito dengan nada mengejek, merasa menang atas Miku yang kini wajahnya merah padam karena menahan kesal.

Gakupo memalingkan muka, menatap Miku sebelum kembali bertanya. "Lalu kau terhubung dengan siapa saja, Hatsune-san?"

"Tidak ada, hanya Bakaito saja."

Dahi Gakupo mengkerut, ia merasa gadis berkuncir dua ini seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tampak sekali dari wajah Miku yang kelihatan gusar begitu ditanyai.

"Beri tahu aku semuanya, kami berjanji akan merahasiakannya."

"Ha, kau pasti bercanda! Investigasi macam apa ini, aku merasa seperti dipojokkan! Kalau kau mau melakukannya dengan benar, mulailah dari dirimu sendiri." Senyum sinis Miku mulai mengembang, merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Gakupo yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud mengusik emosi labil gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan keterkaitanmu dengan Honne-kun? Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik, berusaha menjadi sosok yang sempurna, tapi kau tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Honne-kun yang terlahir jenius itu. Kau berharap dia tidak ada. Kau punya keiginan untuk membunuhnya, kan?"

"…"

Len menoleh, melihat orang yang sejak tadi mengamati obrolan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan mereka sendiri.

"Honne-kun."

Mendengar Len memanggil nama si jenius, seluruh mata memandang pemuda itu. Seperti biasanya, Dell hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja walau ia jelas-jelas sudah mendengar seluruh percakapan antara Miku dan Gakupo tadi. Tapi wajahnya menunjukkan seakan-akan ia tidak mendengar apa-apa dan tidak berniat membahas hal-hal semacam itu.

"Apa kalian tidak mau makan siang?"

Setelah mengingatkan kalau jam makan siang telah tiba, Dell pergi meninggalkan mereka semua ke cafeteria.

Suasana makan siang pada hari itu sungguh sunyi, sekalipun Kiyoteru juga ikut makan siang bersama mereka, kehadirannya itu tidak membuat mereka terpicu untuk mengajaknya ngobrol membicarakan sesuatu. Semuanya sedang asyik menyantap makan siang masing-masing. Satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi ruang makan itu hanyalah suara radio yang kini sedang membicarakan tentang serial killer yang berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi. Tiba-tiba Kaito memilih untuk membahas topik tersebut.

"Apa alasannya untuk membunuh? Kasus itu adalah pembunuhan terencana. Yang tidak kumengerti ialah, kenapa ia membunuh? "

Miku dengan santai menjawab tanda Tanya Kaito, "Karena dia gila."

Merasa jawaban Miku kurang masuk akal, Kaito kembali mengungkapkan pemikiriannya, "Bukankah kalau dia gila seharusnya orang-orang di sekitarnya tahu dan sudah mengantisipasi hal-hal yang terburuk sekalipun?"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu. Informasi yang disebarkan melalui berita itu, mereka hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang menjadi kemungkinan yang sesuai dengan kasus itu. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Dell yang sejak tadi diam dan terus mengamati tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Apakah monster seperti si pembunuh dilahirkan seperti itu, atau karena mereka dibesarkan menjadi monster?"

Perkataan Dell tadi mengundang perhatian Kiyoteru, pria itu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu dengan wajah ingin tahu ia memandang Dell selagi pemuda itu melanjutkan teorinya sendiri.

"Mereka pasti punya masalah, entah itu natural atau dipelajari. Mungkin terdapat gangguan fungsi otak atau DNA yang error di dalam diri mereka."

Topik pembicaraan ini semakin lama semakin menarik minat semua yang hadir di sana. Jarang-jarang seorang Dell yang jenius itu mengungkapkan teorinya sendiri tentang hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan pelajaran semacam ini. Semua yang mendengarkannya memperhatikan setiap kata yang dilontarkannya dengan baik.

"Kalau mereka sudah seperti itu sejak lahir, maka itu bukan salah mereka. Itu hanya kecacatan. Apakah dengan begitu mereka layak untuk dihukum?" Dell mengambil jeda untuk bernafas, lalu melanjutkan teorinya lagi. "Kalau mereka tidak dilahirkan dalam kondisi seperti itu, dididik dalam lingkungan yang salah dan pada akhirnya menumbuhkan kepribadian kriminal, apakah itu juga salah mereka?"

"Jadi menurutmu sebaiknya pelaku kriminal itu tidak dihukum?" Tanya Kiyoteru yang tertarik dengan teori si anak jenius ini.

"Mereka harus dihukum supaya system hukum dapat berjalan lancar. Aku hanya berpikir apakah kritikan terhadap kondisi emosional mereka itu perlu atau tidak."

Entah jawaban itu membuat Kiyoteru puas atau tidak, pria itu tetap tersenyum. Sebelum sang psikolog sempat berkata-kata, Gakupo menyelanya.

"Tentu saja."

Jawaban simple Gakupo mengundang pertanyaan bagi Dell. "Kenapa?"

"Walaupun mereka punya gangguan fungsi otak atau jika mereka dibesarkan di lingkungan yang salah, mereka tetap memilih untuk membunuh sekalipun mereka tahu perbuatan itu adalah tindakan kriminal. Jika ia memilih untuk melakukan tindak kriminal maka ia harus dikritisi."

Perdebatan seru itu terus berlanjut untuk setengah jam berikutnya, sesuatu yang sangat Kiyoteru nikmati sebagai seorang pakar psikolog dalam membahas perdebatan tentang kondisi kejiwaan manusia.

Dua jam setelah perdebatan itu berakhir, Kiyoteru memutuskan kembali ke ruang UKS untuk mengganti plester yang menempel di dahinya. Di tengah-tengah proses pengolesan obat di dahinya, Kiyoteru mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu ruang UKS. Ketika pria itu menoleh, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Luka dari balik pintu.

"Aku merasa sedikit sakit kepala." Kemudian gadis itu menutup rapat pintu kayu di belakangnya.

Kiyoteru mencari-cari obat yang kira-kira dibutuhkan untuk gadis itu, lalu menyerahkannya dengan tangan kirinya. Uluran tangan Kiyoteru yang menawarkan obat yang diperlukan Luka itu segera disambutnya dengan lembut. Melihat telapak tangan Kiyoteru, Luka tidak sengaja melihat luka goresan yang sudah kering akibat benda tajam di telapak tangan sang dokter.

"Luka yang panjang, dari mana anda mendapatkannya?"

"Seorang stalker pernah menyiletku sekali sebelumnya. Terkadang pasien bisa sangat terobsesi dengan dokter mereka sendiri."

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Setelah bertanya-tanya pada Luka, aku tetap tidak mendapat clue siapa pengirim surat hitam ini. Kalau saja aku bisa menemukan siapa stalker Luka, maka kemungkinan besarnya aku pasti bisa menemukan si pengirim surat juga. Aku merasa seperti ada beberapa poin yang terlompati, seperti ada beberapa pasang puzzle hilang yang terlewat. Untuk saat ini hanya ada satu orang saja yang setidaknya bisa memberiku informasi lebih lanjut entah itu khayalannya sendiri atau tidak.

Kagami Rin

Kini baik aku dan Len sama-sama sedang berdiri di depan pintu keamanan asrama putri, Len memencet bel untuk memanggil Rin supaya gadis itu dapat membukakan pintu keamanan buat kami. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu memang muncul dan membukakan pintu lalu mengundang kami ke kamarnya. Kamar Rin cukup rapi walaupun mungkin untuk ukuran seorang wanita, kamar itu agak sedikit berantakan. Baik aku dan Len memilh untuk duduk di sofa, sedangkan Rin duduk dengan santai di kasurnya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan sedikit teler, seperti orang yang habis minum obat tidur.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Kata Len dengan nada khawatir yang jelas di setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Walaupun Len dan Rin tidak begitu dekat karena masalah keluarga mereka, Len tetap merasa bertanggng jawab sebagai kakak Rin, sekalipun mereka baru bertemu akhir-akhir ini.

"Hm-hm, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kagami-san, aku ingin menanyakan kembali tentang monster di ujung ruangan yang kau sebut-sebut itu, bolehkah?"

"Hm-hm."

Kulihat sekarang matanya setengah tertutup, ia tampak mengantuk sekali sekalipun tampak ia berusaha membuka lebar-lebar kedua matanya.

"Kagami-san, dari mana kau tahu tentang monster di ujung ruangan itu? Siapa yang memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Ibuku, sejak kecil aku sering sekali melihat sosok anak kecil yang duduk di ujung ruangan dengan setengah wajah biru. Baru tahun lalu, saat malam festival musim gugur aku melihat monster itu berwujud orang dewasa."

Kami semua terdiam, hingga setelah beberapa saat suasana hening, Rin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku menyerangnya, monster itu terlihat kalut sekali sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan dompetnya. Karena saat itu kepalaku sangat pening, sangat mudah bagiku untuk jatuh tersungkur begitu saja, saat itulah aku melihat dompetnya yang terbuka. Ia memasang foto Luka-san yang tersenyum di dompetnya."

"Kau tahu siapa identitas asli monster itu?"

"Tidak."

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini. Padahal sedikit lagi kami pasti sudah menemukan siapa stalker Luka dan orang yang mengirim surat ancaman ini. Sungguh mengesalkan, sekarang aku sunguh berharap aku jadi jauh lebih jenius untuk memecahkan kasus ini.

"Monster itu tampaknya begitu menyukai...ah tidak, _terobsesi_ dengan Luka-san, kurasa ia akan menjadi sasarannya."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Luka duduk berhadapan dengan dokter Hiyama yang sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di mejanya. Percakapan di antara mereka berdua terus berlanjut walaupun tersendat-sendat karena sikap dingin dan pendiam Luka. Dokter Hiyama pun tampak tidak memaksa Luka untuk terus berbicara, ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sesekali dilontarkan Luka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, orang-orang yang tertekan dan merasa kesepian?"

"Mereka cenderung ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang tapi tak tahu bagaiana cara untuk memulainya."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku berbicara pada mereka, membahas hal-hal yang ringan tentunya. Atau…aku bisa saja membahas tentang kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang pernah kualami dan sedikit melebih-lebihkannya. Mengatakan pada mereka betapa takutnya aku ketika merasa nyawaku terancam."

Kiyoteru tertawa garing, ia sadar betul bahwa candaannya sama sekali tidak lucu dan tidak nyambung. Luka hanya tetap memandang jendela di sebelahnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Memang tidak mudah membaca isi pikiran gadis itu, tapi setidaknya seseorang seperti Kiyoteru bisa mengerti.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu di saat kau merasa dirimu hampir mati?" Tanya Luka tiba-tiba yang terinspirasi dari candaan Kiyoteru tadi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Hanya penasaran saja."

Kiyoteru meletakkan bolpennya, melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum simpul selagi ia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat di dalam benaknya. Kerut-kerut halus di dahinya nampak samar-samar, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Rasanya aku ingin hidup kembali sekalipun saat itu aku hanya bisa pasrah saja. Tapi setidaknya perasaan seperti benar-benar 'hidup' kurasakan di detik-detik kritikal itu."

"Benar-benar hidup ya?"

Kiyoteru kembali meraih bolpennya lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung tutup bolpen itu ke atas meja dengan ritme tertentu. Penasaran mengapa tiba-tiba Kiyoteru bertindak demikian, Luka menoleh dan memperhatikan ketukan-ketukan bolpen itu seperti orang melamun.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, Luka-san."

Dengan begitu Luka berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, berjalan menuju halaman sekolah yang diselimuti salju.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV **

Begitu mendengar Rin berkata Luka mungkin saja diincar oleh stalker itu lagi, darahku serasa mendidih dan memuncak di kepalaku. Nyali adrenalinku terpacu begitu saja. kini aku sedang berlari kesana kemari mencari Luka. Kenapa aku tidak menghubunginya saja? salah satu peraturan sekolah adalah, siswa dilarang memiliki telepon genggam demi kelancaran proses belajar-mengajar. Diam-diam aku ingin mengutuk peraturan sekolah satu itu yang membuatku semakin kesulitan mencari Luka.

Len yang larinya tidak secepat diriku agak tertinggal di belakang. Ketika menuruni tangga aku melihat Kaito yang mengeluhkan sesuatu tentang 'Luka yang tidak mau membalas sapaannya'. Denan begitu aku mengerti ia baru saja bertemu sosok yang kucari-cari.

"Kemana Luka pergi?"

"Tuh, ke halaman, memangnya ada a-"

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu aku kembali berlari menyusul Luka, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kaito yang tadi sempat kupotong. Len yang juga mengikutiku justu lebih ekstrim lagi. Dengan gesit ia berlari zig-zag melewati Kaito yang semakin kebingungan melihat tingkah aneh kami. dengan setengah berlari akhirnya ia juga mengikuti kami menuju halaman sekolah.

Hamparan salju yang luas tidak menghalangiku untuk terus berlari mengikuti jejak kaki Luka yang masih baru. Setelah beberapa meter melintasi padang salju ini, aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal hanya beberapa meter dariku. Mendadak kakiku rasanya seperti tertancap dengan kuat di tanah, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak lebih dekat lagi. Dan kini rasa khawatirku benar-benar terealisasikan.

Noda itu…mewarnai permukaan salju di sekitar Luka dengan warna merah…

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** hyuuhh, ceritanya terlalu berat ya? author juga ngerasa kok kalo mmg iya, habis author sendiri juga pusing mau ngarangnya gimana. kenapa uthor bikin kyk gini? author sengaja bikin alurnya agak lamban, soalnya author sering merasa di hampir setiap fic yg author buat alurnya kebanyakan terlalu cpt. jadi makanya author lagi belajar buat bikin alur yg lamban.

trima kasih bwt readers yg mau meluangkan wkt buat bc fic ini, chap selanjutnya kalo bisa bakal autor update secepatnya dgn beberapa penjelasan lebih ttg kasus yg terjadi di sana. stay tuned, :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **haiiiii, lama tak jumpaaa (diampol) hehehe, akhirnya saya ga hiatus lagi. maap iaaa upate nya lamaaa banget. nah sekarang saya update lagi, enjoy the story :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Luka adalah seorang gadis yang sangat populer di sekolahnya. Wajahnya yang begitu rupawan membuatnya masuk dalam kategori Top 5 Girls di sekolah. Sekalipun Luka bukanlah satu-satunya yang cantik tapi senyum riangnya yang hangat itulah yang menyebabkannya jauh lebih tenar dari pada keempat gadis yang lain. Gakupo masih ingat jelas betapa senyum riang Luka dapat mencerahkan harinya yang begitu abu-abu. Senyum yang kini telah hilang itu dulu telah mengubah hidupnya sejak ia melihat Luka. Mengubah hidupnya? Benarkah? Mungkin.

Kini Luka sedang terbaring seperti orang tidur dengan perban melilit pergelangan tangannya. Dokter Kiyoteru beberapa kali mengecek kondisinya dan tidak menemukan kondisi-kondisi membahayakan dari gadis itu. Gadis itu baik-baik saja, luka di pergelangan tangannya tidak fatal. Hal itu membuat mereka yang menemukan gadis itu dapat menghembuskan sedikit nafas lega, terutama Gakupo. Namun sebagai konsekuensi penemu Luka, kini Gakupo harus berhadapan dengan Hakuo-sensei untuk dimintai keterangan.

Gakupo hanya dapat terduduk di hadapan Hakuo-sensei, sedangkan sang guru terus membolak-balik buku itam ang berisi tentang kumpulan catatan mengenai siswa-siswa di sekolah itu. Kemudian ia berdehem sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Luka Megurine…gadis periang yang sangat cerdas, fasih berbahasa inggris, sangat popular, hampir tidak memiliki kekurangan, dan merupakan mantan kekasihmu," Kata Hakuo-sensei ketika ia membaca keunggulan Luka yang tercatat di buku itu. Tentu saja yang bagian mantan kekasih itu hanyalah tambahan dari Hakuo-sensei dan tidak benar-benar dicatat di sana. "Sejak awal masuk tahun kedua, lebih tepatnya 6 bulan yang lalu, kepribadiannya berubah drastis. Ia tidak lagi pernah tersenyum, ia jadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup, ah, intinya ia berubah 180 derajat dari yang sebelumnya. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi setelah ia berpisah denganmu."

Pria yang lebih tua itu menutup buku hitam tebal itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu ia memandangi murid di depannya itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan asmaramu dengan Megurine-san, kalau kasusnya jadi sampai seperti ini, kurasa mau tidak mau aku harus tahu apa penyebab kau berpisah dengannya."

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Gakupo sambil terus memandang ke bawah dengan kedua tangan terkepal, seakan-akan seperti sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

"Mari kusimpulkan, Megurine-san lah yang pertama kali memutuskan hubungan?"

Pemuda berambut ungu itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, merasa jawaban semacam itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Hmm, aku merasa kau seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu," Hakuo-sensei angkit berdiri dari kursinya lalu berdiri membelakangi Gakupo. "Tidakkah menurutmu aneh? Tahun lalu hanya ada 2 murid yang memutuskan menetap di sini, tapi tahun ini ada 7 murid."

Gakupo hanya diam saja.

Sementara itu, Miku, Len, dan Kaito yang mengetahui kabar tentang kasus Luka sedang berkumpul di depan ruang guru, menanti-nanti kabar terhangat dari Gakupo yang kini sedang 'diinterogasi' habis-habisan oleh Hakuo-sensei. Kaito menunjukkan beberapa hasil foto yang ia ambil ketika mereka menemukan tubuh Luka terbaring tak berdaya di atas salju pada Len, sedangan Miku terus berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan berpikir.

"Kata-kata…'_ Di bawah menara jam kau akan menemukan seseorang mati'_, apakah maksudnya jika kita menerima surat hitam itu…kita semua akan dibunuh satu per satu?"

"Yang benar saja, satu pembunuh melawan kita semua? Sudah jelas bukan siapa yang akan menang?" jelas Kaito merasa ide pemikirian Miku tidak begitu cemerlang.

"Tapi cobalah pikirkan. Kalau Megurine-san memang ingin bunuh diri, kenapa tidak dilakukannya saja di kamarnya sendiri atau dimana sajalah yang sepi, kenapa harus di bawah menara jam itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak kepikiran kalau Megurine-san bahkan bisa melakukan hal semacam ini."

Derap langkah kaki Gakupo yang terkesan terburu-buru terdengar semakin jelas. Mereka bertiga segera menoleh melihat sang pemuda yang kini auranya sedang tidak baik berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang sangat cepat melintasi mereka semua. Tak seorangpun dari mereka berani bertanya pada Gakupo untuk sementara. Sang pemuda berambut panjang itu segera kembali ke kamarnya sendiri lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Beban pikiran yang melandanya begitu hebat, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Disamping itu, ia kini juga harus menanggung beban rasa bersalah secara tidak langsung. Bukankah semua ini terjadi karena ia berpisah dengan Luka sekalipun Lukalah yang memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan? Seharusnya waktu itu ia lebih jeli dan mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dengan begitu mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Kesal dengan penyesalannya, Gakupo memukul pintu kamarnya dengan mantap berkali-kali, berharap dengan begitu emosi negatifnya dapat tersalurkan tanpa melukai orang lain, sekalipun pada akhirnya bercak-bercak merah mulai nampak dan mengotori permukaan pintu yang mulus dengan warna abu-abu itu. Namun sang pemuda tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit tangannya yang terluka itu, karena hatinya jauh lebih terasa sakit dibandingkan luka semacam itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu terduduk bersandar pada pintu yang tadi dipukulinya itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Pandangan kedua matanya begitu kosong, seolah-olah ia hanyalah boneka hidup. Boneka hidup? Melihat darah segar yang terus menetes dari buku jarinya, ia segera bangkit berdiri lalu beranjak menuju kamar wastafel di kamar mandi untuk membilas lukanya. Air dingin yang mengucur dengan lancar itu segera menghapus noda merah di tangannya, Gakupo membiarkannya tetap seperti itu seolah-olah dengan berbuat begitu lukanya akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya terus membiarkan darahnya berbaur dengan air dingin dan turun masuk ke lubang wastafel.

Baru pertama kalinya pada hari ini ia merasakan kesejukan.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

Seperti itulah kalau Gakupo sedang naik darah. Tanpa perlu bertatapan muka dengannya saja sudah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjauh dengan sendirnya. Kenapa? Karena aura gelap nan suramnya itu selalu berlipat ganda ketika ia sedang marah, padahal tanpa perlu ia marah saja aura gelap itu tetap ada bersamanya. Hanya Luka saja yang tampaknya tidak terpengaruh aura itu. Namun karena kini mereka berdua sudah berpisah, jadilah Gakupo seperti ini, dan Luka seperti itu. Mengenai aura Gakupo, mungkin murid yang lain tak menyadarinya, tapi aku dapat merasakannya samar-samar. Aura itu seolah-olah ingin memberi tahuku ada yang salah dengan Gakupo jauh di dalam dirinya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Entahlah, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, jadi tak usah terlalu dipikirkan.

Kini aku sedang berada di ruang media, mengecek beberapa koleksi foto yang sudah pernah kuambil sebelum-sebelumnya. Di tengah keasyikanku mensortir gambar-gambar itu, seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan mantap.

"Hantu!" jeritku tak tertahankan lagi karena kaget yang luar biasa. Sedangkan orang yang menepukku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar, pemuda setampan diriku kau samakan dengan hantu. Tega sekali kau?"

Tanpa dipersilakan duduk, pemuda itu sudah duduk terlebih daulu di sebelahku. Ya, pemuda itu, pemuda yang baru saja kukatakan secara diam-diam. Gakupo Kamui. Tangan kanannya yang kini dibebat perban putih itu menarik perhatianku, sehingga secara refleks aku terus memandanginya. Ekspresi yang diberikan Gakupo? Tidak ada. Ia hanya diam saja. Aku segera berdehem dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian sebelum rasa canggung di antara kami berdua semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari?" kataku agak penasaran.

"Ermm, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau punya data rekaman video festival tahun lalu?"

"Tentu saja, lalu kenapa?"

"Apa kau sempat merekam seseorang yang wajahnya berwarna biru?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'wajah biru'. Ia pikir aku merekam hantu apa?

"Kau pikir di sekolah ini ada hantu berwajah biru, dan kau penasaran apakah aku merekamnya atau tidak? Begitu maksudmu?"

Gakupo menggeleng cepat. "Bukan hantu. Aku ingat malam itu ada semacam talent show yang diadakan di sekolah. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ada orang yang memakai topeng biru atau make up biru."

"Ohh, baiklah akan kucari. Kalau aku menemukan sesuatu aku akan memberi tahumu. Oya, bisa tolong panggil Len-kun kemari? Aku ingin ia membantuku di sini. Kau kembali saja sana ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Di salah satu lorong yang sepi, Miku berdiri di depan ruang kesehatan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Melalui celah itu, ia dapat melihat Luka terbaring di atas ranjang tanpa benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangan. Senyum sinis yang biasa ia tunjukkan kini tergantikan oleh raut datar yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Merasa ada yang terus melihatinya, Miku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dokter Kiyoteru tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Dokter Kiyoteru…"

"Tenang saja. Lukanya hanya sebatas di permukaan saja dan tidak dalam. Jadi jangan terlalu cemas."

Miku melangkah menjauh, lalu berbalik menghadap dokter Kiyoteru dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya?" perlahan-lahan senyum Dokter Kiyoteru memudar. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. hanya saja…kalian murid-murid di sekolah ini, membuatku tertarik. Contohnya dirimu."

"Aku?"

"Ya. Wajahmu ketika kau sendirian dan wajah yang kau tunjukkan ketika kau sedang bersama yang lain sungguh berbeda."

Miku hanya dapat tersenyum sinis seperti biasa, lalu kali ini ia benar-benar beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang dokter sendirian. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya sendiri, perkataan sang dokter terus berputar dalam benaknya. Terus terputar berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak hingga tanpa sadar kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya sendiri. Dengan langkah gontai ia segera memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Merasa dirinya sangat lelah, Miku segera meraih kursi di dekat meja belajarnya dan mendudukinya. Ketika ia hendak memajukan kursi, ia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan kursi itu tidak bergerak. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, kursi itu tetap tidak bergerak. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi gadis itu, rasa takut kini telah menjalar dengan cepat dalam dirinya.

Gakupo dan Len kini sedang berjalan menuju gedung asrama, sesekali mereka berbincang tentang hasil penemuan Kaito sesuai permintaan Gakupo tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang ditemukannya?"

"Ermm…Kaito-san tidak banyak menemukan hal-hal yang ingin kau cari. Hanya saja, dari hasil rekamannya itu, yang paling menonjol adalah kostum berwarna biru yang dipakai team Miku-san menjelang konser."

"Kostum biru? Tidak ada topeng biru atau make up biru?"

"Tidak."

Gakupo berhenti melangkah dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding kaca. Kedua tangannya terlipat, dahinya sedikit berkerut. Len pun juga ikut berhenti, menunggu reaksi dari teman sebayanya itu.

"Oh satu lagi. Dalam rekaman itu aku sempat melihat Miku-san membawa-bawa sesuatu, seperti balon, yang berwarna biru. Jika kuperhatikan dari cara Miku-san memegang balon, sepertinya balon itu diisi sesuatu yang cair. Lalu ia melemparkan balon itu pada seseorang, sayangnya siapa orang itu tidak terekam."

Gakupo terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia menoleh cepat melihat Len dengan ide baru yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Hei, mungkinkah balon itu berisi tinta berwarna biru?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu…isi surat '_Kau mengotoriku, membuatku tampak menyedihkan'_ itu menerangkan tentang Miku-san?"

Sebelum Len sempat menjawab, teriakan melengking seorang gadis terdengar sepanjang koridor itu. Derap langkah kaki yang begitu terburu-buru terdengar menggema dengan ritme yang konstan. Deru nafas yang tersengal-sengal pun samar-samar juga terdengar berasal dari seorang gadis berambut panjang kuncir dua yang kini sedang berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pada kedua pemuda yang berada di koridor yang sama.

"Tolong! Seseorang ingin membunuhku!" kata Miku tergesa-gesa sambil bersembunyi di balik sosok Len yang dapat dengan mudah menutupi tubuh mungil Miku. Gakupo melihat sosok yang mengejar-ngejar Miku tadi. Sosok itu terlihat sangat santai, seolah-olah ia yakin betul Miku tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

"Yo, Gaku, Len! Kalian tentu masih mengingatku bukan?"

Kedua pemuda itu begitu tercengang, sosok di hadapan mereka saat ini seharusnya tidak berada di sini sekarang. Seharusnya ia sudah lama meninggalkan sekolah tenar ini. Namun kehadiran sosok misterius ini membangkitkan satu pertanyaan baru dalam diri Gakupo dan Len.

"Akaito. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Terakhir kali kudengar kau di skors?" kata Gakupo dengan gamblang. Sedangkan Len hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dalam hati ditandai dengan dahinya yang kini berkerut karena tidak terlalu mengenal sosok misterius bernama Akaito itu.

"Kau kenal dia?"

Gakupo mengangguk, pada awalnya ia berniat menjelaskan siapa Akaito ini, namun niatnya segera urung ketika ia melihat benda yang dicengkram Akaito kuat-kuat di tangan kanannya. Sebuah tongkat baseball.

"Bisakah kalian berdua menyingkir? Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan gadis satu itu." Langkah kaki Akaito semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya ia berlari dengan tongkat baseball yang siap ia tebaskan. Baik Len maupun Gakupo sama-sama yakin, hanya dalam sekali tebas saja kemungkinan besarnya Miku akan gegar otak. Lebih parah lagi mungkin bisa mati. Dengan sigap kedua pemuda itu langsung menahan Akaito.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa alasanmu mengincar Miku-san? Jika kau memkulnya, bisa-bisakau dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

"Hah, percuma saja. toh aku sudah di skors a kemungkinan terburuknya aku juga akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, jadi untuk apa menahan diri? Orang yang sudah mati toh tidak takut jika akhirnya dimutilasi."

Hanya dalam dua dorongan yang kuat, Gakupo dan Len sama-sama tersingkir. Degan sgiap Gakupo kembali menahan Akaito, meraih tangan kanan pemuda berambut merah itu untuk melepaskan tongkat baseballnya. Kesal dengan tingkah pemuda di sebelahnya yang begitu ulet tersebut, Akaito membanting tongkat baseball itu ke lantai, menghasilkan bunyi berisik yang menghiasi suasana tegang malam itu.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa alasannya, kau Tanya saja pada gadis itu!"

Sontak, dengan cepat Miku menyangkal. "Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tidak pernah mau berurusan denganmu!"

"Hee, jadi gadis manis ini masih menyangkal, eh?"

"Akaito, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Gakupo…perlukah kuperjelas? Aku mungkin terkenal sebagai pembuat onar di sekolah karena kegiatanku yang cenderung ekstrim, tapi aku bukan tipe yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Patung kepala sekolah yang rusak itu, bukan aku yang melakukannya!"

Miku yang agak kalut mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang samil menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu, percayalah! Kalaupun kau mengira itu perbuatanku, apa kau punya buktinya?"

"Bukti? 2 kotak kembang api yang disimpan di gudang sekolah tiba-tiba menghilang, lalu tiba-tiba meledak di dekat patung kepala sekolah. Sepertinya saat itu kau benar-benar ingin main kembang api ya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu patung itu diruak menggunakan kembang api!"

"Hehe, percaya aau tidak aku tetap percaya kau yang melakukannya." Langkah kaki Akaito semakin cepat ketika hendak menarik Miku mendekatinya, sebelum ia dihadang terlebih dahulu lagi, kali ini oleh Len.

"Akaito-san, aku tidak begitu paham permasalahanmu dengan Miku-san karena aku masih baru disini. Tapi, kalau kau memang bukan pelaku perusak patung itu, aku yakin sekolah akan mencabut tuntutan Drop Out karena kau tak bersalah. Jika kau menghakimi Miku-san sebagai pelaku yang bahkan kau tak tahu benar ia atau bukan…" Len menoleh sepintas melihat Miku, lalu kembali menatap Akaito dengan wajah serius. "Mungkin kau sudah membakar kesempatan yang ada untuk membersihkan nama baikmu. Selain itu, kehadiranmu di sini tidak boleh diketahui, terutama oleh Hakuo-sensei."

"Hmph, baiklah, tapi aku tak yakin gadis itu sendiri akan tinggal diam. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan langsung menemui Hakuo-sensei dan segera melaporkan kehadiranku di sini."

Gakupo segera berpikir cepat, berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya agar Akaito setidaknya dapat mempercayai Miku untuk tidak membuat situasi semakin buruk. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan satu-satunya cara, sekalipun ia yakin mungkin cara itu akan bertentangan dengan pendapat murid lainnya.

"Miku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada Hakuo-sensei, percayalah. Aku bisa membuktikannya."

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Aku sungguh tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, memberitahu Akaito tentang surat hitam itu sebagai bukti atau membujuknya dengan hal lain? Tapi aku yakin sekali Akaito tidak mungkin bisa dibodohi, ia adalah satu-satunya murid jenius yang pernah mengalahkan kejeniusan Dell. Dan sekarang pemuda itu sedang duduk di sofa nyaman yang terletak tepat di hadapan meja belajarku, sedangkan aku sedang mencari surat hitam itu. setelah menemukannya aku langsung memberikan benda itu padanya.

"Hoo, jadi ini surat hitam yang kau katakan itu. kalian semua mendapat surat ini? Dan tak seorangpun dari kalian melaporkanya pada Hakuo-sensei."

Aku hanya diam saja, benarkan, tidak usah kujelaskan panjang lebar Akaito sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang kami alami sekarang.

"Gakupo…tak kusangka ternyata kau tidak se innocent yang kukira." Kata Akaito diselingi gelak tawa usilnya.

"Mengenai Miku…" begitu kusebutkan nama gadis yang hampir dibunuhnya tadi, Akaito berhenti tertawa sekalipun seulas senyum usilnya belum sirna. "Aku yakin bukan dia yang melakukannya. Kau tahu sendiri Miku bukan orang yang sangat suka kimia untuk bisa mengubah 2 box kembang api menjadi rakitan bom."

Lalu Akaito tertawa lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya itu seperti apa. "Baiklah aku percaya. Mari kita singkirkan masalah itu sejenak, aku lebih tertarik dengan misteri surat hitam ini. Jadi, apa kau tahu kira-kira siapa yang mengirimnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku geli, mengundang senyum tipis di wajahku. "Yang jelas bukan kau."

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berniat mencari-cari pelaku perusak nama baikku itu kalau toh akhirnya aku bisa saja…"

"Bisa saja apa?" tanyaku tanpa melihatnya.

"Membunuhnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui keberadaanku?"

Oya, aku jadi teringat. Kalau ia tidak ikut pulang pada awal liburan, bagaimana ia bisa menyembunyikan kehadirannya di sekolah ini? Setiap ruangan di sekolah ini dilengkapi oleh CCTV yang akan otomatis merekam apapun yang bergerak. Bagaimana bisa ia menghindari semua CCTV itu? Selama ini ia bersembunyi dimana?

"Kau…bagaimana bisa kau menghindari semua CCTV yang ada di setiap ruangan? Seharusnya orang pertama yang menemukanmu bukanlah kami, tapi Hakuo-sensei yang selalu mengawasi melalui CCTV."

"Tenang saja, aku punya penglihatan kedua." Setelah meninggalkan misteri baru semacam itu, Akaito berdiri, berpamitan lalu meninggalkan kamarku. Apa maksudnya dengan penglihatan kedua? Terima kasih karena misteri barunya, malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur.

_**26 Desember 2012 **_

Pagi itu aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk Luka di ruang kesehatan. Kulihat di dalam ruangan tidak ada seorangpun yang menjaga Luka, dokter Hiyama pun tidak ada di dalam ruangan itu. Kuputuskan untuk tetap berada di sana lebih lama. Dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di sebelah kasur Luka. Gadis itu masih tertidur lelap, seperti anak kecil yang begitu _innocent_. Aku rindu melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, seolah-olah tidak ada beban yang menghantuinya. Aku meraih tangannya yang dingin, melihat bekas noda darah yang mengering di telapak tangannya. Kulihat tak jauh di dekatku ada sebuah lap basah yang menggantung, kuraih lap itu lalu mengusap-usapkannya di tangan Luka agar bekas noda itu hilang. Untuk mempermudah, aku melinting lengan jaket Luka dan mendapati permukaan kulitnya yang begitu kasar, jauh berbeda dengan kelembutan tangannya. Barulah aku menyadari kenapa.

"Luka…"

Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram tangannya erat-erat, cukup terkejut melihat luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya. Dan sepertinya cengkramanku itulah yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dengan cepat Luka langsung terduduk dan menarik tangannya dari cengkramanku, menutupi luka sayatan di lengannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Luka?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu alasannya? Dan…bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusanku? Sekalipun jika kau sudah tahu, bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu, Luka?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu saat itu ketika aku benar-benar merasa duniaku sedang hancur. Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Saat itu kau sendiri terbebani dengan kekasihmu yang tiba-tiba berubah."

Hentikan Luka, tidak sepetti itu. sama sekali bukan seperti itu.

"Kudengar ayahmu mengetahui hubungan kita. Ketika aku meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, kurasa saat itu kau merasa lega?"

"Baiklah, aku bukan keluargamu, dan sekarang aku juga bukan lagi kekasihmu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu, ada sesuatu yang berbe-"

"Ya, aku memang berbeda, tidak normal. Apa itu normal? Rin, Miku, Kaito, apa kau pikir mereka semua normal? Oh, tidak lupa, kau sendiri juga."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Aku terus memandanginya, menunggunya menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa pikirannya tentang diriku.

"Kau merasa sangat bersalah, itu juga tidak normal. Kalau kau yang menyilet pergelangan tanganmu, kurasa semuanya akan mengerti. 'Ah, anak yang hidup karena pengorbanan ibunya, ia bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah' Mungkin seperti itulah yang akan dikatakan orang-orang."

Lalu kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Aku tersenyum simpul, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sebelum seseorang telah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu, menampakkan sosok Dell dari balik pintu. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, seperti biasanya. Aku penasaran, apa menurut Luka ia juga tidak normal mungkin? Ha, semua ini membuatku…muak.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti di sini, Len mencarimu, sekian pesan darinya."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi itu Rin, Len, Miku, dan Akaito sedang berkumpul di kamar Len. Mereka sama-sama sedang menantikan kehadiran 1 orang lagi, Gakupo. Tak lama setelah Gakpo hadir, barulah pembicaraan dimulai. Len menjelaskan pada Gakupo bahwa Akaito kini mencurigai Rin sebagai pelaku yang menjebak Akaito.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gakupo yang merasalelah sekalipun hari masih pagi hanya menggeleng pelan. "Biarkan saja Akaito menanyakan langsung."

"Oke, jadi biar kumulai. Rin, benarkah kau yang mencuri 2 box kembang api? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan-"

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, Rin kembali menatap Akaito dengan senyum yan jarang sekali ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Gadis berambut kuning itu mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Aku mengumpulkan bahan peledak itu, meletakkannya di dekat patung dan BOOM! Bom yang kubuat itu tidak begitu eksplosif, seperti yang kalian tahu. Alasannya? Bukankah sudah jelas untuk menjebak Akaito? Kulihat kau ini…ingin merasa eksis dengan tingkahmu itu. untuk membantumu semakin eksis dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan orang sepanjang masa, maka aku membuat kau terjebak dalam insiden itu. lihat sekarang, kau dikenal semua orang sepanjang masa bukan?"

Akaito hanya dapat menganga, tidak tahu harus berkata apa terhadap pengakuan Rin yang bisa dikatakan santai? Tanpa ada rasa penyesalan atau berdosa? Seolah-olah Rin sudah tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang akan diterimanya jika pengakuannya tersebut diketahui orang lain.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku merasa keberatan. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" kata Akaito yang sekarang kebingungan sendiri, padahal ialah yang memulai investigasinya terhadap Rin.

"Kau merusak segalanya. Semua usahaku, kesempatanku untuk keluar dari sekolah ini. Apa kau ingat peristiwa _bungee_ _jumping_ yang kaulakukan tahun lalu? Berkat kelakuanmu itu, semua perhatian mengarah padamu."

Pemuda serba merah itu berusaha menginga-ingat peristiwa yang dimaksud Rin, baulah ia ingat.

"Ah, ya memang waktu itu banyak sekali yang menonton tingkah konyolku. Lalu apa hubugannya denganmu?"

"Ayah dan ibu bilang, jika aku bisa membuat mereka terpukau akan keahlian bermain pianoku, mereka akan menarikku keluar dari sekolah ini dan akan memasukkanku ke sekolah musik. Saat itu aku baru saja memulai permainan pianoku, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam auditorium, mengabarkan tindakan _heroik_ mu itu, membuat semua orang pergi hanya untuk melihat tindakan gilamu itu, termasuk kedua orang tuaku. Kau senang sekarang?"

Semuanya membisu, yang terdengar hanyalah Rin yang berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah karena mengingat-ingat betapa jengkelny dirinya pada Akaito. Jauh di dalam dirinya I tahu Akaito tidak sepenuhnya salah, bahwa semua itu hanyalah kebetulan saja. tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghapus rasa benci itu. Len kini duduk di sebelah Rin, menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Merasa kehadirannya di sana tak banyak membantu, Akaito beranjak berdiri, berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu. sebelum ia membuka pintu, Akaito menoleh ke arah Rin dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tahu semuanya sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi aku ingin tetap meminta maaf padamu."

**To be Continued… **

* * *

Fuaaahh, sampai di sni dulu yaaa, capek lhooo ngetiknya (dibejek karena malas) habis temanya beraaaatt banget (lah salah siapa milih tema beginian) hehehe, tapi ga apa deh, semakin berlanjut nanti semakin make sense kok maksudnya apa hihihi :D

oya, author mau mengucapkan trima kasih buat readers dan reviewers: **Miru-Nyan, Leavian, everdistant utopia, Himitsu no Akun,** dan **Nisa Piko.  
**yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat kasih review :)

okee, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, stay tuned :)


End file.
